A little police brutality
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Emma decides that enough is enough, and it's time to do more than just flirt with the Mayor.


Another drabble prompted by my Swen girls. Emma decides enough's enough, and it's time to move from flirting to something more.

* * *

**A little Police Brutality**

Things had finally settled back to normal in Storybrooke, almost too normal. For the past month and a half Regina and Emma had been at each other's throats everyday about town business. Tensions were high, and electricity sparked between them. On two occasions they had nearly kissed, until cock-blocked by someone or something.

A week ago Emma had decided that it was time to step their little game up a notch, and had enjoyed more openly and blatantly flirting and teasing the Mayor. She found watching Regina squirm as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson, and her pupils dilated to be great fun. The way the brunettes breathing had quickened as Emma had leant over her, her own hot breath tickling against her ear as her raspy voice murmured 'you still have no idea what I'm capable of Madam Mayor'. The shudder it had induced had turned her on more than she had been expecting, but she wasn't complaining.

She'd never have imagined that she'd have control over Regina in any situation, but through this game of 'chicken' that they had been playing, she was beginning too. It looked as though Regina would lose, and Emma loved that.

That was until 3 days ago, when Regina had started to give her extra work, causing her to stay late, and work through her lunch break. Regina was beginning to crack, and it seemed she was trying to do everything in her power to keep the sheriff at a distance.

Emma smirked as she slipped into the reception at Regina's office. Her assistant had gone home for the night, but the lights were still on, indicating the mayor was still hard at work. Silently she slipped through the door, to see Regina leaning over the large meeting table, with piles of paper spread out in front of her. Emma was glad to see that she hadn't been the only one to have to trudge through such tasks.

So engrossed in her work, Regina didn't notice as Emma stalked over to her and with one swift movement slipped a cold metal cuff around one wrist, quickly bringing it behind her back, before forcing her other wrist into the restraint, tightening them far more than was strictly necessary.

"What the hell?!" Regina demanded in fury, as Emma dragged her by the cuffs, before throwing her up against the wall of her office.

Her eyes dark with desire, and sparkling with amusement began to rake over Regina's body. "You've been avoiding me."

"That's ridiculous", Regina huffed, tugging futilely at the restraints.

"You've snowed me in at work, in the hopes -" stepping forward, she pressed her body against Regina's delighting in the shudder her actions caused. "That you wouldn't have to see me."

"So what you're going to arrest me?!" She hissed

"Yes."

"On what charges? You can't just arrest me."

"Well before you wanted me to push paper I was working on solving a case... That means you're disrupting an ongoing police investigation," she said in amusement as she began to grind her hips against the Mayors.

"Emma this is ridiculous, and even if it was true, which it's not, you have no proof!"

"I don't need proof" Emma smirked.

"Oh well I'm glad to see I employ the right woman to run the sheriffs department." She snapped back sarcastically.

"I don't need proof," she repeated, as a finger trailed down the low cut of Regina's blouse, dipping between her cleavage for a second before travelling back up the other side "because you're going to confess."

"I shall do no such thing" Regina scoffed.

"Oh but you will. Because if you confess, not only will I drop all charges, but I'll also give you exactly what you want."

"And what is it I want Sheriff Swan?!" Regina hissed.

"Don't worry you'll tell me. You'll beg me" with a wink Emma dipped her head to the side, letting her tongue flick over Regina's earlobe before capturing it between her teeth, nibbling softly at it before beginning a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

"Emma!" Regina warned, however this was soon replaced by a less convincing "Emma" as she felt a nip to her clavicle.

Slowly Emma began to unbutton Regina's silk blouse, her tongue, lips and teeth following the path as she kissed, licked, bit and suck her way down between the valley of her breasts, over her flat stomach to the jut of her hip. Without warning she roughly yanked her bra down below her breasts, the straps around her arms. Instantly her mouth was on already hard nipples as she sucked and teased, alternating between them as she pulled them between her teeth, enjoying the strangled moan that filled her ears.

Fighting against her restraints Regina let her head fall back against the wall as she finally gave up her fight.

Deft fingers unzipped Regina's skirt, letting it pool at her feet, her eyes hungrily devouring the stocking and suspenders Regina had been hiding underneath. Dropping to her knees she parted the brunettes legs slightly before laboring hot kisses against the inside of her thigh on either side.

She gave a long hard lick against Regina's center through her already wet panties, smirking against her, as she tasted her arousal through the fabric. Regina shuddered against her, a needy moan escaping her mouth. "Admit it Regina" again she pressed her tongue flat against her core letting it soak the silk more than it was already.

After a guttural moan and a pause, where she debated her options, Regina conceded "yes, okay yes, I was trying to keep you away" her heart was pounding, her breathing shallow, her mind blank, all she could think was how much she wanted Emma's tongue past the barricade.

Emma hummed as she stood up; smirking as she looked at the mayors flushed face. "Now tell me what you want."

Regina whimpered brow furrowed, as she looked at Emma silently pleading.

"Tell me," she repeated.

"I want… I want you to fuck me..."

"Good girl" sliding two fingers past the waistband of her panties she slipped them easily between her hot wet folds as Regina closed her eyes, moaning freely. Her free hand pushing Regina back further into the wall, causing the metal cuffs to cut deeper into her bound wrists and her back as she began to thrust deep and hard into her. Expletives filled her ears as Regina moaned incessantly as she began to meet her thrusts, desperately riding her fingers until she began to quake. Curling her fingers she caressed against her g spot, coaxing her orgasm until it ripped through her, her entire body shaking until she fell limp against the wall.

Turning her around Emma undid the cuffs, allowing Regina to use her hands to steady herself against the wall. As her breathing finally returned to normal, and her legs felt strong enough Regina turned back around, to find her office empty. With shaky hands she pulled up her skirt, before zipping it just as her phone beeped on her desk. Slowly on unsteady legs she made her way over to it, reading the message inside. "If you'd ever like me to demonstrate police brutality just let me know ;)"

_Il fine_

_x_

* * *

Again unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Send me prompts on here or tumblr :)


End file.
